ENT26 No Borders
by A Rhea King
Summary: Cardassians kidnap two Jit and Trip during an attack, forcing Archer and Malcolm to go to the mining colony they're being held at to rescue them. During the rescue Archer discovers Malcolm is thinking of asking Sista to marry him.
1. Chapter 1

NO BORDERS

By A. Rhea King

**CHAPTER 1**

Malcolm followed Ensign Travis Mayweather through the crowded deck of the space station. A variety of alien species surrounded them, some humanoid in appearance, and most not. Malcolm glanced at a storefront they were passing and stopped short.

"Lieutenant Reed," Travis called.

Malcolm turned his head, looking at Travis. The young man was several feet ahead of him, almost lost in the crowd that was passing between them.

"I'll meet you back on board. I want to take a look at something," Malcolm hollered back.

"Okay," Travis said and disappeared into the crowd.

Malcolm walked into the store, glancing at the alien standing outside with a phaser rifle. He walked through the aliens inside to the counter at the back and struck up a conversation with the alien behind it, pointing to an item in the display counter to his right.

#

Malcolm glanced at Archer when he entered the armory, dropping his right hand under the console as if he were hiding something.

"Good morning, sir," Malcolm said without so much as a smile.

"Is there something wrong, Lieutenant?"

"I'm just tired, sir." Malcolm answered. "I've been all night trying to get the guidance re-aligned." He sat his right hand on the panel in front of him, returning back to work.

Archer nodded, stepping up to the monitor. He looked over the information on it.

"This has been acting up for a week now," Archer commented.

"Yes, sir, and frankly it's starting to wear on my patience as well."

"If it's not online when it's time to leave this afternoon, I'm going to have to ask you to stay, Malcolm." Archer looked down at Malcolm. "Shore leave or not, I need this working before you can go."

"It will be functional before I leave, sir," Malcolm answered.

"Have you seen Trip?"

"He's on the Diedra. It appears the Enterprise's ghost in the machinery has found the Diedra as well, sir."

"That can't be a good thing. Will you give him a message? I doubt I'll see him before you leave if he's down there."

Malcolm smiled, looking at Archer. "Commander Tucker and the Diedra _are_ comparable to a child and his favorite toy, sir."

Archer laughed. "Yes he is."

"And the message, sir?"

"Chocolate," Archer smiled.

Malcolm grinned. "I'll assuming he'll know what that means and give it to him, sir."

"Thanks you. Get this working and then have a good trip, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir."

Archer turned and left Malcolm to his work.

#

Malcolm stepped out of his quarters, shouldering his duffel bag. He let out a soft sigh, glad to be rid of his Starfleet uniform for however long it was going to take them on their supply run. He turned and started walking toward the lift. Malcolm looked down when a hand slid into his and returned Sista's smile. Malcolm slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes," Sista answered.

"I'm in love with the most beautiful woman."

Sista raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Malcolm wagged his head from side to side a little. "Yeah."

"She nishta love you back! You love vainly."

Malcolm laughed, sliding his hand down to tickle Sista's ribs.

Sista laughed, moving closer to him. The two stepped onto a lift.

Malcolm said. "So I love her in vain, do I?"

"Yes. She love tall, dark hair man. Not you."

"You're in love with Captain Archer?"

"Malcolm!"

"Ensign Thomas?"

"MALCOLM!" Sista smacked his chest with the back of her hand.

Malcolm laughed, grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together. Sista smiled, pretending to be angry when she pulled her hand away from him. The lift stopped and they got off, walking down the hall to the bay door.

"For that I make you sleep in escape pod all journey," Sista scolded, shaking her finger at him.

Malcolm grabbed her hand, caressing her fingers with light kisses. "I could share a bed with the cargo, couldn't I?"

"No. Cold, dark, escape pod. Payback for meanness."

Malcolm laughed. He kissed her temple, asking, "Can I sleep with the cargo now?"

Sista smiled at him. "Another kiss I change mind."

Malcolm pulled her to a stop and slid his arm around her neck and kissed her with a passionate kiss. When he pulled back Sista was smiling at him.

"Forgiven," Sista said.

Malcolm slid his hand down her arm into her hand. The two continued on to the cargo bay. Sista led the way onto the _Diedra_ and to a door. The door slid open and the two stepped into the room. The room was larger than the other rooms with a double bed and table and chairs.

"Won't this cause a little... _contempt_?" Malcolm looked at Sista.

Sista grabbed his bag out of his hand. "No," Sista replied. Sista walked over to a chair, dropping his bag in it. She picked up a combadge lying on the table and pushed it onto her shirt. "These are my quarters. You will sleep on the right, I will sleep on the left."

Malcolm smiled, walking up behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders, kissing her neck. "I don't think this is such a good idea, Vardee."

"We won't have enough beds after we load supplies," Sista explained. "Better to sleep with you than Trip," Sista turned, a sly smile coming to her lips. "Or would you rather _share_ with Trip?" Sista slapped a combadge on Malcolm's shirt, raising her eyebrow slightly. "And we'd have to explain ourselves to T'Pol. That might be unpleasant."

Malcolm laughed, kissing her neck again. "I don't share."

"I imagine Trip would be happy to hear that in this instance," Sista joked. She slid her arms around his neck.

Malcolm kissed her lips. "I love you, Vardee."

Sista smiled at him, "Yes?"

"Yes."

"Well, then we have a problem," Sista said seriously.

"What's that?"

"I love you to."

"That _is_ a problem," Malcolm smiled. "I guess I'll have to solve that."

Sista smiled when he kissed her again.

#

Brila shook the dice in her hand and tossed them on the floor. Between her and Sisyl was a board game they had been playing for the last hour. From what Trip could tell, the game was similar to many of the board games he'd played. Trip sat back in his chair, closing his eyes and listening to the Jit purring. Trip's mind traveled back to a memory of a friend he had in grade school that had lived on a farm. He remembered the two of them going out to an old red barn behind the house and playing with the cats that lived in it. He and his friend would get pieces of string or hay and tease the kittens into chasing it in circles around them. The mother cats would lie in the sun nearby, purring in chorus like Sista and the children were doing. However, there was something slightly unnerving when he remembered it was humanoid aliens crossed with animal DNA that were doing the purring. Trip frowned, opening his eyes. He had decided long ago that he hated the Varlikon for what they'd done to the Jit.

Trip looked at Sista sitting in the captain's chair beside him. She appeared to be unconcerned that her helmsman and navigation officer were playing the game. Her attention was on the fistful of papers in her hand.

"What are you reading?" Trip asked.

"Purchase validation...no. You would call them..." Sista looked up. "Proof of purchase."

"Proof of purchase for what?"

"Jit."

"Did you say...say _Jit_?"

Sista nodded, explaining, "They were sold to Cardassians in exchange for pieces of land."

"Why do you have them?"

"A man gave them to me."

"Why'd he do that?"

"I may be able to help them."

"This man a spy?"

"Yes. He was my brother. He was under my command during the war and piloted another ship when the planet blew up."

Trip leaned close to Sista.

"Yes?" Sista asked, looking at him with a smile. She sat the papers in her lap.

"You have a brother?"

"Not a real brother. We survived the first year and a half in military school and went through training together. We would have earned admiral at the same time. When he found out I was Jit, he went underground to fight with me."

"How'd he think you could help these other Jit?"

"That I cannot tell you, Trip," Sista replied quietly.

Trip sat back. "I understand."

Sista laid a hand on his arm. Trip smiled, immediately noticing how light her touch was and thinking how it reminded him of her commanding style. The few times he'd been under her command she was usually soft spoken and gentle. It took a dire situation to make her start barking orders. The difference between her command style and Archer's was the difference between night and day. Yet in the last six months Trip had seen she and Archer become good friends and even start addressing each other on a first name basis as he'd heard other captains of the same rank do.

"No, you do not understand."

Trip looked at her. "Your right. I don't."

Sista patted his arm before returning her hand to her lap. "I'm sorry I cannot tell you, Trip."

Trip thought back to a day a couple weeks before when Archer had confided to Trip that part of the reason he believed he and Sista got along so well was he felt comfortable telling her things he usually could only tell Porthos. Trip had joked that it was because she was part cat and that anyone can confide in a cat. They got a good laugh out of it, but Trip knew what Archer was talking about. He found the same thing was true for himself and knew it to be true for many other crewmembers. Sista had inadvertently become something of _Enterprise_'s ship counselor. Trip wondered how many secrets the woman was going to take to her grave about the _Enterprise_ crew.

Sista suddenly cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Did you remember to get Captain Archer's chocolate?"

"Yes."

"What is chocolate?"

"It's a candy."

"I have never had chocolate."

"He really likes chocolate and raspberries. I don't have a taste for it personally."

"You like celery and vanilla pudding," Brila stated, looking up at Trip.

Trip smiled at Brila. "Not together."

"But I saw you eating the two once."

"I had celery with my meal. Then I had the vanilla pudding. They weren't together."

"They go to the same place when you eat them together," Brila argued.

"That may be, but they don't go together in your mouth. Or at least not mine."

Sista chuckled. "Brila, you should try the two together."

"There's an idea. Let me know what it tastes like, okay?" Trip winked at Brila.

Brila grinned at Trip. Something beeped on the navigation console and Brila jumped up to check it out.

"Sensors have detected a plasma storm, Captain," Brila said. "It's spanning across our route back to Enterprise. It spans port an estimated seventy kilometers and starboard ten kilometers. Signals from markers for Cardassian space are giving an estimated distance of fifty-two kilometers starboard."

"Change course to starboard and skirt the plasma storm. Mind the markers, Sisyl. I don't want a fight with part of our shielding down," Sista said.

"Aye, Captain," Sisyl got up and entered new coordinates.

Once the _Diedra_ had changed course the two sat back down and returned to playing their game.

"Archer would never allow crew to play games on the bridge," Trip commented.

"Are you telling me how to captain my own ship, Commander?" Sista said in a stern voice.

Trip looked at her, finding she was wearing a mischievous grin.

Trip smiled back. "No, sir."

"Good. I'd hate to eject you out of a torpedo tube," Sista turned back to her papers. "I'm sure Captain Archer wouldn't disapprove of such an action, but he would have to find another chief engineer."

Trip laughed. "He'd have _something_ to say I imagine. I mean...he'd have to replace me and that would take time and then there'd be all that paperwork..."

"Commander, you amuse me," Sista laughed. "I won't eject you from a torpedo tube just yet."

Trip sat back in his chair, looking at the view screen. Only the brightest stars could be seen as the _Diedra_ cruised at warp five. The sight had the same calming effect on Trip as sitting in a boat over his favorite fishing spot on a lazy summer afternoon. "So...I noticed you had Malcolm bunk with you this trip. Are you and he, you know..."

"No, I don't know. And no, we are none of your business. And yes, I mind you asking."

Trip's smile became devious. "Give me a minute to find a loop hole so I can ask again."

Sista looked at him. "Commander Tucker, go fix something before I find myself inclined to seriously consider expelling you from an airlock."

"The torpedo tube sounded funner. Can we go with that instead?"

"If it sounds fun, no. Airlock."

"Okay. I'll go find something to break that needs fixing," Trip said as he stood up. He looked back at Sista, waiting for a response.

Sista smiled up at him. "Do you annoy Captain Archer this much when you two are stuck together for a length?"

"Only when he needs it."

"I see. In that case, just make sure what you break gets fixed. Meanwhile, I'm going to send Xerrix to engrave your name on airlock 5B for future reference."

"I'll go engrave it myself. Save him the trouble," Trip teased, walking off the bridge.

"Make sure it's 5B, Commander," Sista called after him.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n," Trip called from down the hall.

#

Malcolm heard the companel beep and responded by pulling Sista closer to him before she could reach up to answer it.

"Ignore it," Malcolm whispered, pressing his lips against hers.

Sista pulled back, whispering, "Okay."

The companel beeped again and Sista sighed. Malcolm felt her reach over him to the comlink console above the bed.

"Go ahead," Sista said in a half-awake voice.

"Captain, we need you on the bridge right away," Zintar came back.

"I'm on my way," Sista replied.

Malcolm pulled Sista back to him; muttering into her hair, "Hurry back."

Sista laid her hand on his cheek. She kissed his forehead and then his nose. "I'll be right back. Go back to sleep."

Malcolm nodded his head slightly, already on his way back to sleep.

#

Malcolm rolled over, reaching out for Sista, but his hand found an empty space beside him. Malcolm opened his eyes, looking around the empty captain's quarters. Malcolm got up, dressed and walked to the bridge. Sista was sitting in her chair looking unusually tense.

"What's wrong?" Malcolm asked, leaning on the back of the captain's chair.

"The plasma storm forced us close to Cardassian space," Sista said.

Malcolm looked at the view screen. The _Diedra_ was still traveling at warp eight.

"What's wrong with that?" Malcolm asked.

"Cardassians are not known for recognizing borders."

"Have we had any problems yet?"

"We detected one warship an hour ago. Nothing since."

Malcolm looked at the bridge of tense faces around him. He had never seen the children so nervous or anxious before. Even Navta looked unusually stern. Malcolm looked down when Sista touched his hand.

"I want you to go back to the armory and relieve Trip and Ryce. The shielding is still down on aft port. Tell the two to get some rest. Something could happen at any minute and I want them rested if it does."

Malcolm gave Sista's hand a squeeze. She looked up at him and offered a fragile smile. Malcolm left her side to do as she ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The _Diedra_ rocked violently. Malcolm and Drista looked at each other.

"The Cardassians," Drista said, jumping to her feet.

"The shielding isn't online yet, Drista!" Malcolm yelled, watching her run toward the armory door.

"Be right back," Drista called as she ran out.

Malcolm turned back to the console. The ship rocked again.

"Sista to armory," Sista said.

"Reed," Malcolm replied.

"We need that shielding up, Malcolm."

"I know! I know. I'm working on it."

"Where's Drista?"

"She left."

"I'm back," Drista said, running back in. She handed Malcolm a device that wasn't much bigger than his hand. "This is a phaser. Aim this end at the bad guys." She pointed to the black tip. "Push this button to shoot." She pointed at the green button.

Malcolm looked at her. "Why do we need these?"

"SHEILDS!" Sista yelled.

Malcolm and Drista went back to work.

Trip ran into the room, asking, "How's it going?"

"Not well, sir," Malcolm said.

Trip pushed Malcolm back and looked at the console. "You're close. Here, let me--"

The three turned, hearing the sound of someone teleporting into the room. Drista aimed and shot the two Cardassians that appeared, disintegrating them on the spot. Trip and Malcolm both looked at her, then the phasers they'd been handed.

"Shields, sir," Malcolm said.

"Right." Trip turned back to working on the console. "Get under there and check what I tell you to."

Malcolm dropped to his knees and climbed into access opening under the console.

"We need shields people!" Sista yelled over the comlink

"WE'RE WORKING ON IT, CAPTAIN!" Trip yelled back.

"GET IT WORKING _NOW_," Sista yelled back. "OR SAY HELLO TO VER'LIKA!"

"Your girlfriend has a hidden temper, know that Malcolm?" Trip asked.

"You have no idea, Trip," Malcolm replied from somewhere behind the wall.

"Wire six-eight-D. Live or dead?"

"Live."

"Okay..." Trip entered in information on the console. "Conductor twenty-two-F. Connected and live?"

"Connected but I'm not getting a power flow reading, sir."

"That's got to be it. That _has_ to be."

The _Diedra_ rocked again, throwing Trip against the wall. The door opened and Jokra ran in.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"No," Trip answered, standing up. "Malcolm, you got another conductor in there?"

"Trying to put it on now, sir"

The three turned, hearing more Cardassians teleport in. Seven of them stood with weapons aimed at Trip, Drista and Jokra. The three dropped their weapons, slowly raising their hands. A Cardassian said something and they started teleporting with the three as Malcolm came out of the access opening.

"NO!" Malcolm said, reaching for Trip. His hand went through air where the Commander had been. Malcolm spun and slammed his hand on the console. It lit up suddenly. "Bring the shields online and activate, Diedra," Malcolm ordered.

"Compliance," _Diedra's_ computer replied.

"Malcolm to Sista."

"Go ahead."

"Shielding is up. Do Cardassians look like gray walking lizards?"

"Yes. Why?"

Malcolm turned, looking around the empty armory. "They just took Drista, Trip and Jokra."

Sista didn't reply.

#

Sista stared at the floor with her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach.

"Communication has been established with Enterprise, Captain," Ryce said.

Sista rose to her feet and clasped her hands behind her back. She slowly gathered herself to stand straight before looking at the view screen.

"Open the channel, Ryce," Sista ordered in a quiet voice.

Archer and the bridge of the _Enterprise_ appeared on the view screen. Archer smiled.

"You're late," Archer quipped. "Lose the trail of bread crumbs?"

"We were attacked by Cardassians," Sista said.

Archer's smile faded. "You didn't instigate it, did you?"

"No. We had to go around a plasma storm and had to border their space. They attacked us. We had a portion of the shields down and Jokra and Drista were taken." Sista paused. "And so was Trip. We're following the warp signature of the Cardassian ships. Since it's taking us into Cardassian space you'll want wait outside their border. _Well_ outside of their border."

"I'm not letting you go after them alone," Archer said.

"Sir..." Sista looked away. "Ryce, connect us in my quarters."

Sista turned and walked away.

On board the _Enterprise_ Archer looked at Hoshi. "I'm taking this in my ready room."

Sista walked to her desk and sat down. She pushed a button above the keypad and Archer's face came up on the holographic view screen over her desk.

"What's wrong, Vardee?" Archer asked.

"I suspect they're taking them to a mining colony. The planet is outside of Cardassian space, inside another race's territory. While this is not my main concern, Jonathan, it should be yours."

"I'm going after my man. I don't care whose space he's in. And what _is_ your main concern, Vardee?"

"Jit."

"Jit?"

"There are Jit slaves on the planet. I was going after them after I left Malcolm and Trip with you."

"You just assumed I was going to let you do that?"

"Need I remind you this is my ship, Jonathan? Assumption had nothing to do with it."

"You're right. It's not my place to tell you otherwise...but I still would have asked you not to go alone."

"You really shouldn't get involved in this, Jonathan." Sista shook her head a little. "Starfleet surely wouldn't want you to and it doesn't exactly fall under exploration."

"I'm going after my man, Vardee."

"Jonathan, Enterprise can't--"

"Don't tell me what my ship can and can't do, Vardee!" Archer snapped. He leaned close to the screen, adding in a calmer voice. "Stop worrying about my girl. She can hold our own when the situation calls for it. You need my help and they have one of my men. Send us the coordinates and we'll be right behind."

"Very well. There will be Cardassian patrol ships and they will attack. Be ready for them."

"Will do."

Sista's combadge beeped and she tapped it. "Go ahead."

"Cardassian ships have been detected on long range sensors, Captain," Zintar said.

"I'll get back to you Jonathan," Sista said.

Archer nodded once. "Archer out."

Sista got up and walked back out to the bridge.

#

Archer let out a long sigh, staring at the red planet hanging in the sky on the view screen.

"So...this is it?"

"Yes," Sista said on a voice only communication.

"Looks like mars," Hoshi commented.

"What's mars?" Sista asked.

"A planet in Earth's solar system," Archer answered. "Have you been able to locate the missing crew?"

"No. There are too many Jit and Varlikon. I can't make out my two or Trip."

"Then we'll have to go down there and look for them," Archer said.

"They'll detect a teleport," Sista said.

"I'd rather take a shuttle anyway."

"Jonathan, how are we going to do this? If you go down there alone, and you say or do something not like a Varlikon, they'll know."

"Then one of you're crew will need to go down with us."

"If someone goes with you and you treat them as equals, then they're going to _know_ you're not Varlikon."

Archer looked down. "Then we won't treat whoever goes like an equal."

"Do you know how to treat a slave?"

"I'm sure we'll get it figured out by then, Vardee."

Sista didn't reply right away. "I have made contact with a Jit on the surface. He can be trusted. He will have information for you when you reach the surface on someone who can help you find Trip, Drista and Jokra."

"Okay. I need T'Pol on the bridge on Enterprise, Vardee, so I'm going to need Malcolm to go with me to the surface. Send him and whomever will be going with us to Enterprise."

"Yes Jonathan. Vardee out."

Archer stared at the red planet, unsure if he was feeling anxiety or nervousness right now.

#

Archer stopped when he finally saw the city below. He looked at Malcolm standing beside him. Malcolm shrugged his shoulder, throwing his poncho like coat back onto his shoulder and looking over his shoulder at Zintar. Zintar was following behind them carrying a silver case in each hand. There was a remote collar attached around Zintar's neck with a flashing green light on it. The collar wasn't active but it was identical to the collar they had seen on the few Jit slaves they'd passed in fields on the way to the city.

"Are you okay?" Malcolm asked Zintar.

Zintar nodded. "Yes, sir."

The three started walking again, making their way down the hillside toward the city.

"See the posts." Zintar motioned toward the eighteen feet tall green posts that they were passing as they walked along the road.

"Yes," Archer answered, glancing back at Zintar.

"On the other side are hunting grounds."

"Hunting grounds?" Archer looked back at Zintar.

"They hunt Jit in there. There's an energy force field that surrounds areas from post to post and across the top of the area. So the Jit game can't escape."

Archer looked up at a pole as they passed it. The three heard shouting and turned. They saw five men running through the forest in pursuit of a nude woman. Archer reached for his phaser. He looked around when Zintar put his hand on Archer's, stopping Archer from drawing his firearm.

"No," Zintar whispered.

"They--"

"No, Captain Archer. It's a hunt. If you stop it, they'll know you're not Varlikon. Remember what Vardee Sista said, sir? You are going to see a lot of things you don't like, but if you don't behave right, they'll know you're not Varlikon."

Archer looked around. He clenched his hand in a tight fist at his side, glaring at the Varlikon as they ran past. The men stopped suddenly and two shot phaser rifles. The woman began stumbling until she fell out of sight over the hill. The men ran after her and suddenly there was a spiel of joy from the men.

"We need to go, sir," Malcolm said, his voice reflecting his disgust. "Our contact is waiting for us."

Archer turned and walked away.

#

The city street was clean, but bustling with Varlikon, Cardassians and Jit slaves. Following Sista's guide, they turned into an open market and made their way to a produce stand. Archer began to examine fruit set out on the stand, striking up a conversation with the vendor. Malcolm and Zintar to work their way around to the side where a Jit was placing the produce out on the stand.

"Vaita," Zintar said quietly to the Jit.

The man looked at him, glanced at his master and back at Zintar. He nodded once.

"We're looking for someone," Zintar whispered.

The man glanced at Malcolm and then Zintar.

"He's Nanu," Zintar whispered.

"Who are you looking for?" the man whispered.

Zintar pulled a PADD from under his shirt and turned it so the slave could see it. He showed him a picture of Trip and the two Jit taken from the _Diedra_. Last he showed a symbol. The Jit's eyes widened and he nodded. Zintar quickly put the PADD back under his shirt.

"I'll get what you're looking for. Just a moment," the man said.

Malcolm picked up something that looked like a grapefruit and pretended to be interested in it.

"Slave," Archer called.

Zintar walked over to Archer. Archer shoved a bag of fruit in his arms. "Go wait by Micla." Archer ordered.

Zintar bowed slightly and returned to Malcolm's side. Archer kept the merchant's attention, keeping a close eye on what was happening. The Jit slave came back out with a bag of fruit. He handed the bag to Zintar.

"This is a good selection," the man said. "Very delectable. The misses will enjoy it."

Zintar looked at Malcolm, whispering. "We must go to the Keep now."

Malcolm turned and walked back to Archer with Zintar following behind him.

"We have all we need," Malcolm said to Archer.

Archer thanked the vendor and the three started walking through the crowd. Archer pulled out a PADD from a case on his belt and used it to navigate their way to a building in the center of the market. Inside it was open and cool compared to the heat outside. Plush furniture was placed around fountains and tables and surrounded by tree like plants. At the back was a long counter with several Varlikon working behind it. Jit hurried to and fro around them, most following their masters, some tending to children, others carrying luggage. The three approached the counter and waited for an attendant to serve them. A man walked up after a couple of minutes.

"Welcome to the Region Keep. May I help you?" the man asked.

"We need a room," Archer said.

"Yes, sir. Fill this out," the man said, handing Archer a pad and stylus.

Archer stared at the pad he was given, realizing he didn't know how to write in Varlikon.

"It's under my name, Minister," Malcolm said, stepping up beside him. He filled out the PADD and handed it back. "I am in-attendant Raslia Micla, with Minister Arclina Jaklina," Malcolm said.

The attendant looked down at a monitor and pulled up the information.

"Yes. We have your reservation paid for in advance by the ministry. Welcome Minister Arclina. We hope you find your visit pleasant."

"Griftlina," Archer replied.

The man handed Malcolm a piece of copper with a hole at one end, saying, "The Jit will show you to your room." He motioned behind the two men.

"Griftlina," Malcolm said.

The three turned and found a brunette child waiting behind them. She looked like she was maybe twelve years old and kept her eyes on the floor and her hands held in front of her. Archer looked at Malcolm for what to do.

Malcolm handed the child the copper piece. "Our room," he said.

The child led them through the halls to a lift and stepped on. The three stepped on behind her.

"Third level," she said.

The lift quietly rose to the third floor and they stepped off. She led them to a room, unlocked the door and held the door open for them. Malcolm and Archer walked in, not sure if they should even speak to the girl. Zintar walked in, saying something quietly to her. The child looked up at him, her eyes widening. Zintar hissed at her like a snake and snapped his teeth at her. She ran out of the room and Zintar closed the door behind her with a soft click

"What was that about?" Archer asked Zintar

"She, uh... She came with the room," Zintar answered.

Archer walked up to him. "What do you mean she comes with the room?"

Zintar frowned. "You know what I mean, sir."

"No. I don't."

"She was for...you and Lieutenant Reed's..._use_ while you were here."

"We...she...couldn't be more than _twelve_!"

"Age makes no difference, sir. She is Jit. Jit are used as their masters see fit."

"This is insane!" Archer spun and stormed over to the window.

Malcolm and Zintar kept quiet, waiting for Archer to speak again.

"Let's find 'em and get out of here. I can't stand this slave and master shit," Archer growled. "This is too much for me to stomach."

Zintar smiled. "You handled it well in the market, sir."

"Speaking of which..." Archer turned to him.

Zintar sat down on the bed and emptied the sack. A small PADD was among the fruit. He picked it up and read it.

"We must go to the Hita tomorrow by the second match. There will be a Jit working in the outer circle by the name of Orishna. She will be able to tell us where they are."

"The ring?"

"Where they fight to the death."

"We have to go to this ring to find this Jit?"

"We are in a Varlikon city, Captain. You cannot show disapproval or they will--"

"Know. I know. Where did you come up with the reservation and last name, Malcolm?"

"It's our names translated to Varlikon, sir. And Sista made the reservations from the Diedra before we left."

"And paid for them? With what?"

"Some Varlikon's money."

Archer shook his head, looking out the window at the street below. "I don't want to know anymore. You two already have me worried."

"You wanted to do this, sir."

"I know. I know."

"I understand, sir," Zintar said. "The first time I saw all this, I had a hard time with it too."

Archer looked at Zintar. "Why were you and Navta made with serpent DNA?"

"We were the last kind to be made before the fighting broke out."

"Yes. But why?"

"They wanted something new to fight in the ring. Something unique and different than the other breeds that would make the fight more interesting."

"And how did that make your kind unique?"

"Navta and I have teeth here." Zintar put his fingers on either side of his face. "They have venom sacks behind them like a snake. If they come in contact with skin, and pierce it, venom is injected into the victim. The snake they used was the deadliest on our planet and the venom kills in a few hours."

"This race is sick," Archer growled, looking down at the Varlikon's in the market.

"As Jit, I agree," Zintar said.

"So what do we do now?" Malcolm asked.

"We wait until tomorrow. Nothing else to do."

Malcolm sat down on the other bed, looking around. He spotted a monitor on the wall.

"What's that?"

"Computer, view monitor on," Zintar said.

"The room has a computer in it?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes."

"Can they listen?"

"Yes. If they had reason to," Zintar said.

Malcolm and Archer exchanged concerned looks.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Ironic to both men, the Jit fighting ring looked very much like a gladiator ring of ancient Rome. Malcolm glanced at the PADD in his hand and turned to his right, walking along the outside of the ring. Vendors were set up along the walkway selling a variety of goods. Zintar's hand brushed Malcolm's arm. He glanced at Zintar. Zintar nodded once. Malcolm looked around and spotted a woman collecting trash.

"Wait here, sir," Malcolm said to Archer.

Archer and Zintar stopped, standing beside a pillar out of the pedestrian traffic. Malcolm walked over to the woman, looking around as he got closer.

"Orishna," Malcolm said.

She looked up at him.

"I need to know where you find free things around here," Malcolm said.

Orishna looked at him as she finished picking up the rest of the trash. She stood and reached in a cart beside her. She handed Malcolm a PADD and a badge.

"It's not easy to find," she said. "My brother has been looking for a long time." Orishna looked Malcolm in the eyes. "And waiting even longer."

Malcolm slipped the two items under his shirt, nodding slightly to Orishna. He turned and returned to Archer and Zintar.

"Let's go," Malcolm said, glancing back over his shoulder.

The three left the ring, entering the crowd of the market. They turned onto a sidewalk that steadily grew less crowded until they were the only once walking down it. Zintar spotted a small space between two buildings, pointing it out to Malcolm and Archer. He stood at the entrance, watching for anyone coming. Malcolm pulled the PADD and badge out and handed them to Archer.

"I can't read this, Lieutenant," Archer said, handing it back.

"Sorry, sir." Malcolm took it back and read what was on the PADD. He frowned, looking at Archer. "The Jit are planning an up rise that is set to begin tonight at dusk. The Jit in public works will attack the mines and launching pads first. The others will subdue as many Varlikon as they can with a wide spread stun burst using the game hunting poles."

Archer smiled. "Nothing like using their own technology against them."

"Except we have to be out of here before it hits, sir," Zintar said.

Malcolm continued, "Trip is being held in a prison in the center of town. We can't get in until the shift change, which won't be until twenty minutes before the burst happens. Jokra and Drista are in the mines. We have to be in two places at once. She's sending three Jit to help at the prison but we're going to have to figure out how to get to Jokra and Drista on our own."

"Zintar, you go to the prison," Archer ordered. "Malcolm and I will go to the mine and figure something out."

Zintar nodded.

"Don't get caught," Archer warned him.

"The same to you, sirs."

"Here are your instructions." Malcolm handed him the PADD. "You'll need this badge." Malcolm handed Zintar the badge too.

Zintar read the instructions and handed the PADD back. "Good luck," Zintar said and disappeared around the corner.

Malcolm read the map, "This way, sir."

The two walked back out into the walkway and headed for the mine.

#

"Cardassian ships dropping out of warp," Brila reported.

"How many?" Sista asked.

"Three. Freighters it looks like."

"Two transports and three freighters and no warships." Sista stood. "I'm worried."

"As am I," T'Pol's voice replied across Sista's comlink on her chair's arm.

"Why is that, sirs?" Brila asked.

"The Cardassians would have detected us coming across their space. They would have sent patrol ships after us," Sista answered.

"But we're hiding behind the moon."

"No matter. They know we're here somewhere. I just don't know what they're waiting for," Sista said.

"We should end communication and wait," T'Pol suggested.

"I'd feel better knowing you're there, T'Pol. We'll maintain communications silence, but keep a channel open."

"Agreed."

Sista sat back in her chair, closing her eyes. She wondered how the men were doing on the surface.

#

"It looks like Fort Knox!" Malcolm cried in a whisper. "How are we going to get in there, sir? And once in, how do you propose we get back out with two Jit?"

Below them armed Cardassian and Varlikon guards surrounded a mine entrance. The green poles they'd seen before surrounded the outlying area. Jit and other alien races were working in the area beyond the mine and entering and exiting the mine. Archer looked down at the main gate.

"Pretend to be Jit," Archer said.

"What?" Malcolm asked.

"Look," Archer said.

Malcolm looked down at the gate. There was a line outside of the gate and Jit were collecting clothing and blankets before going inside.

"And how do we get back out, sir?" Malcolm asked.

"I don't know. I'm making this up as we go, Lieutenant," Archer said.

"Sir, for the record, I recall you having better plans."

"Noted." Archer got up and started down the hill toward the line of Jit. Malcolm tossed the PADD in his hand under a shrub and followed.

#

Archer followed the Jit into the mine carrying the blanket and clothes that had been given to him. Behind them two Cardassians followed, occasionally pushing a straggler to catch up. They were taken into a commons area with bunk beds lined up in rows.

"Get sleep. Tomorrow you join the others and work," a Cardassian ordered the newcomers.

"We have to find Jokra and Drista," Archer whispered. "Take one side. I'll take the other. See if you can find out anything."

Malcolm moved away from Archer, slowly beginning to mingle with the other Jit. Archer walked toward the other side and struck up a quiet conversation with a man.

"Drista," a voice said.

Archer turned. An old man with pasty flaps of skin walked toward Archer. He had white hair and light blue eyes.

"Drista?" the man asked.

"Yes. Do you know her?"

The man smiled, laying his hand on Archer's arm. "You are the Archer?"

Archer didn't answer him.

"Are you the Nanu? The one the call the Archer?"

Archer hesitated. He decided he'd chance it. "Yes."

"This way." The man waved him to follow. "Come. This way."

Archer caught Malcolm's attention and waved him to follow. The two followed the limping old man through the commons area into a second commons area. He led them to a group of Jit sitting on the floor playing some sort of game. One of the Jit turned, looking up at them. Archer nodded once to Drista as he sat down beside her. Malcolm took a seat beside Archer.

"Is this he? Is he the Archer?" the man asked Drista excitedly.

"Shh. Shhh Kila. Don't get the guard's attention," Drista said to the man, taking his arm and helping him sit down. "Kila is a friend. He's worked in these mines all his life," Drista explained to Archer.

"Where's Jokra?" Archer asked.

"He's helping with a delivery in another commons area, sir. A Jit is having triplets."

"We have to talk," Archer said.

"Jit are attacking the mines tonight right at dusk, when the guard shift changes," Drista said. "We agreed to help from the inside, sir."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't, sir." Drista frowned. "I have no idea how to help them.

"Is there someplace with fuel? Someplace that would blow up real well?" Malcolm asked.

Drista nodded, smiling. "There is, sir. The engine room."

"We're going to need to get to it. We can't do that with all these guards watching us," Archer said.

"I'll figure it out. Wait here, sirs. When it's time, I'll come back for you."

Archer nodded.

Drista got up and quickly disappeared.

"You have brought Vardee Sista?" one of the Jit asked.

"She led us here. Yes," Archer answered.

"And you fight along side her?"

"Yes."

"You are not Jit or Varlikon. You don't smell like either."

"We're humans."

Archer looked up when he heard a murmur around them. Jit were watching them and it made him a feel a little nervous.

"Nanu," Kila said. "Human."

"You've heard about us?" Archer asked.

"We thought you were myth. Months ago a Jit came and said there were humans that helped defeat seven Varlikon ships and the Vulcans and the Klingons aided them. We thought it was a myth. Did that really happen?"

"You...could say that."

"And were the Varlikons really defeated by humans and Jit too?"

"We fought together."

A man leaned toward Archer. "We heard that Jit were taken from Klingon space and taken to safety by humans. Some place where Varlikon can't find them."

"They were relocated to a planet within our space. As far as we know, the Varlikon haven't been to our space yet."

"But the humans let them live with them? They didn't enslave them?"

"No. We don't believe in slavery."

"Good." Kila patted Archer's hand. "Humans good."

"We will fight along side the humans one day and bring down the Varlikon and Cardassians," another Jit said. "Your kind have come to help us from here...we will fight."

Archer didn't comment. He didn't know what to say. It was obvious that myths were being built up about humans but now was the time to try to dismiss them. They would need all their willingness to fight to get out of the mine.

#

"Captain Archer."

Archer woke, looking up at Drista.

"It is time, sir," Drista whispered. "You must hurry."

Archer reached around her and shook Malcolm awake.

"Time to go, Lieutenant," Archer whispered.

Both men got up. Drista handed Malcolm a PADD.

"There are a few Jit distracting the guards so you can sneak out undetected, sirs. This is a current map of the mine. The red line will take you to an engine room where they keep the fuel. Behind a barrel on the left you will find explosives and detonators. The explosives are of an old kind, but they will work. Jit died placing the explosives. Please make sure it happens well, sirs."

Archer nodded. "Any weapons?"

"No. We couldn't get them past the scanners. There is a second map to the exit on the PADD. It's a back way and the guards should be gone once the explosion goes off."

"Understood. See you on the Enterprise, Drista." Archer patted her arm.

"Yes. Good luck, sir."

"Griftlina," Archer replied.

Malcolm and Archer snuck out of the room past distracted guards and into the mine tunnels.

#

The sound of approaching feet caused both men to stop. Archer pointed to a group of pipes and the two slipped between them and the wall. A unit of twenty Cardassians marched past them. The two moved out from behind the pipes when they'd passed and started running toward the engine room. Archer stopped at the open doorway and leaned against the wall. He cautiously looked around the corner and then leaned back.

"Two on the right, three on the left, looks like another three working in the back," Archer whispered.

"Ready when you are, sir," Malcolm whispered back.

Archer looked around the corner again. He looked back at Malcolm, whispering, "Make a sharp left just inside the door. We can slip behind some machinery."

Malcolm nodded once. The two men quickly slipped through the door and crept inside. Malcolm spotted a bag under a group of shelves and pointed to it. The two dropped down out of sight behind two barrels and Archer pulled the bag out. He unzipped it and looked up at Malcolm. Malcolm reached in the bag and pulled out a brick of flesh colored substance. Archer looked questionably at Malcolm.

"C-4, sir," Malcolm whispered.

"C-4?" Archer asked.

"Yes. C-4, sir."

"Are you sure? I mean it's..."

"Archaic, sir, but it certainly will blow this room to kingdom come," Malcolm said, digging two more bricks and detonators out of the bag. Malcolm stopped suddenly, looking at Archer. "We have to place these, sir."

"Place...them...do you know how much I _don't_ know about C-4? Graviton detonators, deep ground proton blasts...but not C-4."

"You did have take the explosives courses, didn't you, sir?"

"Yeah, bu--"

"They taught you about detonators, didn't they, sir?"

"Yes, Mal--"

"This is the detonator, sir." Malcolm held up the detonator. "Slide these prongs into the block, set it, and run like hell."

"Run like hell?"

"Yes, sir."

"Maybe you haven't noticed yet, Lieutenant, but _we're surrounded_!"

"Have you an alternate plan, sir?" Malcolm asked.

Archer started to answer and realized he didn't have any better plan. So far the one they were using was the best.

"Stick it in, set the timer and run like hell, huh?" Archer asked.

Malcolm nodded.

Archer looked around the barrel. He saw a door that led down a metal hall.

"We can probably get out there, can't we?" Archer looked back at Malcolm.

Malcolm looked at the pad in his hand, starting to answer. Suddenly an alarm went off. The two men looked up and then at each other.

"Dusk," they said together.

The room suddenly burst into life, filling with Cardassians and Varlikons.

"So much for that plan," Malcolm mumbled. He turned and slapped one of the bricks of C-4 on the wall behind him and pushed a detonator into the brick.

"We can't blow this place up yet, Lieutenant," Archer said, watching Malcolm put the second brick and detonator on the wall.

"Don't move," a voice said.

Archer looked up at a Cardassian standing behind Malcolm holding a phaser on the two of them. Archer slowly raised his hands looking at Malcolm. Malcolm was holding the last brick of C-4 and the last detonator in his hand. He slowly pushed the detonator into the brick of C-4 and entered a time on the detonator.

"Drop what you're holding, Jit." The Cardassian ordered, kicking Malcolm in the back.

"If you say so," Malcolm said, looking up at Archer.

He turned and threw the brick at the Cardassian. The Cardassian, surprised by the movement, caught the brick and dropped his phaser. Malcolm leapt up and shoved the Cardassian out into the room. He turned and crouched down behind the barrels beside Archer. The explosion shook the room and took out one of the consoles across the room. Malcolm handed Archer the phaser and turned to set the other two detonators. Cardassians and Varlikon started shooting in their direction.

"Don't set 'em yet." Archer said.

"Sir--"

"I would like to see Porthos again, Lieutenant, and we don't have a way out of here yet. Don't set them."

Malcolm turned, moving closer to Archer to keep out of phaser fire.

"I need a phaser," Malcolm said.

"Go ask 'em for one!" Archer snapped. "I'm sure they're open to polite requests for weapons right now, _Lieutenant_!"

"No thank you, sir," Malcolm said moving before he was hit by a phaser shot. "Shall I point out--"

"NO!" Archer snapped.

"Yes, sir."

Archer moved closer to the barrels and kept shooting. Suddenly shots were being fired on the other side of the barrel. Archer looked around to find Malcolm had a phaser and was shooting back. Archer looked back, staring at the dead Varlikon behind them. He shuddered, not wanting to think how his Lieutenant had killed the man. Archer started returning fire again. Archer's communicator beeped. Archer moved behind the barrel, opening it.

"Archer here."

"Captain Archer, reinforcements are approaching. We must leave the system," Sista said.

"We're sort of detained right now, Vardee."

"Sir, Enterprise does not have enough defenses to protect herself."

"Then protect her for me. We can't get out of here just yet."

"Sir, we have to make a run for it," Malcolm said.

Archer looked at him. "What?"

"There are six left. If we're going, we need to go now, sir. We can't wait. And my phaser bank is nearly spent."

Archer looked at his phaser and frowned. His phaser bank read thirty percent.

"Sista, we're heading out. Defend my ship and my crew. Contact T'Pol. If neither of you hear from us in another ten minute, get the hell out of here."

Sista didn't reply.

"Vardee."

"Yes, Jonathan," Sista replied. "I'll relay the message."

Archer shut the communicator. "Two minutes," Archer told Malcolm.

Malcolm turned and set the detonators. He looked around at Archer.

"Go," Archer said.

Malcolm pressed the start button and the two made a break for the hallway across the room, firing at anything that moved as they ran. They ran into the tunnel beyond. Their shoes echoed hollow on the metal floor as they ran. Behind them there was a loud explosion that shook the tunnel.

"Down!" Malcolm yelled.

Archer and Malcolm both dropped to the floor as the explosion sent a wave of heat over them. In the midst of it, both men heard the distinct tink-tink of a small piece of metal hitting the metal floor under them. Archer heard Malcolm gasp and looked back. His eyes followed a ring as it came to a stop inches from his face. It looked like it was made out of gold with a center jewel that was even more the bluest sapphire he'd ever seen. Small white diamonds surrounded the jewel and two gold leaves lifted the jewels up from the band. Archer looked back at Malcolm's horrified expression. Archer grabbed the ring, leapt to his feet, and took off at a run. Malcolm jumped up and followed him. The two rounded a corner, meeting four Cardassians running down the hall in their direction.

"Take cover," Archer ordered, leaping into a doorway. Malcolm leapt into the doorway beside Archer.

The Cardassians took cover and opened fire.

"Please tell me the ring isn't stolen," Archer said to Malcolm, holding up the ring.

"No. I paid for it," Malcolm said.

"How?"

The two briefly returned fire down the hall.

"I traded for it," Malcolm answered.

"Traded what?"

"Do you know that statue I brought on that everyone, including yourself, thought was terribly hideous?"

The two briefly returned fire down the hall.

"Yes," Archer answered.

"Well, I discovered it was made out of a mineral that is quite valuable on some planet. Back on Station Ten, I sold it for latinum and used the latinum to buy the ring."

Archer looked at Malcolm. "I'm not going to find a dress and heels in your closet some day, am I Lieutenant?"

"Sir!" Malcolm cried, then opened fire down the hallway. "One down on the left, sir, and no."

Malcolm and Archer shot down the hall. Archer looked at the ring in his hand before handing it back to Malcolm. Malcolm quickly secured it in a pocket.

Archer quickly returned fire before continuing, "Do you always carry a ring around with you?"

"No. I haven't had time to return it to my quarters since this all started," Malcolm said before firing down the hall again. He added as he leaned back into the door. "It's for her someday."

Archer looked at Malcolm. "Someday?"

"Someday."

"You're going to propose to her..." Archer fired down the hall and leaned back. "_Someday_?"

Malcolm looked unusually stern when Archer glanced at him.

"Someday?" Archer asked.

"This really isn't the time to discuss this, sir. We have a slightly larger problem."

"We're being shot at, Lieutenant. What could be larger?"

"I lost the PADD with the map when the Varlikon attacked me in the engine room, sir. It was destroyed."

"Do you remember how to get out of here?" Archer asked.

"No, sir."

"Oh boy," Archer sighed. "So now we're lost in a Cardassian mine with people trying to kill us? Am I understanding the situation correctly, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir."

Both men fired down the hall together.

Archer leaned back suddenly. "_SOMEDAY_? You're going to give it to her _someday_?" Archer leaned out and shot down the hall.

Malcolm frowned when Archer looked at him again. "I've not decided, sir."

Archer shot down the hall again. "Clear. Come on."

The two raced down the hall and turned a corner running out onto a catwalk. Cardassians suddenly appeared at the end of the catwalk. The two turned to find Cardassians advancing from behind.

"Down," Archer said. He slipped under the catwalk rail and dropped to the floor below. Malcolm followed. The two raced through a maze of machinery under raining phaser fire. They disappeared under a cloud of steam and out of the Cardassian's sight. The two ran through an abandon processing area until they reached a door and stopped. Archer leaned around the door, checking the hallway. Archer's communicator beeped and he leaned back in the door before opening it.

"Archer here," he whispered.

"We're under attack, Captain, and taking on damage. Where are you?" T'Pol said.

"It's been over ten minutes, T'Pol. Why are you still here?"

"I am not abandoning my Captain."

"Must give her merit for loyalty," Malcolm said.

"We'll talk about you refusing a direct order later, T'Pol. Can you detect us?" Archer cringed, adding. "And transport us out?"

"No, Captain. You are too far underground," T'Pol said. "You need to get closer to the surface."

"I hate the transporter," Archer muttered, and then spoke in his communicator. "We'll try to get to the surface. Archer out."

"I saw a console back there, sir," Malcolm said. "Maybe we should see if we can get a fix on our location and find a way out."

Archer nodded. The two ran back to where the console was. Malcolm handed Archer his phaser and began working. Archer glanced at Malcolm before turning his attention to the area around them. It was unnerving how quiet it was.

"When are you going to ask Sista to marry you?" Archer asked. "And don't say someday."

"I don't know, sir. This isn't something you just do."

"We're talking about your relationship, Malcolm."

Malcolm looked up at Archer, replying tersely. "Hence the word _your_, sir. and..." Malcolm frowned, jamming his finger on the touch screen. "I'm not as ready as I thought I was."

Archer smiled. "You're scared to ask her?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready for it."

"You're scared to ask her."

"She's an alien."

"You're scared to ask her," Archer insisted.

"I'm scared to ask her."

For a minute or two the two men were silent. Archer glanced at Malcolm. "Almost got it?"

"I can't tell. I don't read Cardassian very well, sir."

"Do you love her?" Archer asked.

"Madly," Malcolm answered with a smile. He paused as he pictured Sista's face in his mind. "But that doesn't matter if we don't get out of here." Malcolm returned to working on the console.

"Does she love you?"

"I feel fairly certain she does."

"Then what's the problem?"

Malcolm looked up at Archer and when he spoke, his accent thickened, "Name me a gentleman that isn't disturbed at the idea of committing his life to one woman. Not to mention an alien one."

Archer smiled again. "I think you need to look past the alien part and if you love her and you're ready for the commitment part, you need to ask her."

"Even if that were gotten past, I don't want to wait two or three years to marry her," Malcolm grumbled.

"Why would you wait that long?"

"Until we returned to Earth, sir."

"What's wrong with Priest Riley?"

Malcolm looked up at Archer with open surprise. "You would allow that?"

"He's a priest, Malcolm. Yes I would allow that. There's just one thing I request, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Tell me when you've asked her before anyone else."

"Yes, sir," Malcolm smiled. "I believe I've found us a way out."

Archer turned, looking at the map. "Nothing faster?"

"No, sir. It is a mine, sir."

Archer nodded, looking around. "Make good mental notes and let's go home."

Malcolm took his pistol from Archer and the two headed for the door at a run. Malcolm stopped at the door and looked both ways. He turned right and trotted along the wall. Archer followed him, watching behind them. Several turns later they came to the tunnel leading up. Malcolm looked around the corner. He stepped back suddenly, pushing Archer back against the wall beside him. Cardassians ran past the opening.

"There's a lot down there, sir," Malcolm said.

"Define a lot."

"We're going to have to shoot to kill if we expect even a chance of getting past them, sir."

Archer looked down. "I'll take right. You take left."

"Yes, sir."

The two men burst around the corner shooting as they ran for the exit. The Cardassians returned fire, but most were caught by surprise. The men ran out of the opening into a rain of phaser fire. Together they fought past the Cardassians into the Jit lines beyond. The Jit, believing they were Varlikon, began firing on them. The two pressed through the Jit lines into the forest beyond and ran as soon as they were clear.

"Stop," Archer panted.

Malcolm stopped running and leaned over, putting his hands on his legs as he panted to catch his breath.

Archer pulled his communicator out. "Archer to T'Pol."

"Yes, Captain."

"We're clear. Can you get a fix on us?"

"Yes. But we can only transport one at a time."

"Lock on to Malcolm and get him out of here first."

"Sir--" Malcolm started.

"Do it," Archer ordered.

Malcolm disappeared from the spot he was standing.

"Got Lieutenant Reed, sir," Trip said. "Give me a minute to reset and get you."

"Standing by." Archer closed his communicator, looking around.

He heard a twig snap behind him. Without looking he ducked behind a tree, just as phaser fire opened on him. Archer turned, returning fire on the three Cardassians shooting at him.

"Drop you weapon Jit," a voice said behind Archer.

Archer slowly turned, staring up at the two Cardassians behind him. Archer's communicator beeped and the two Cardassians looked at his hand that held the communicator. Archer threw it at the Cardassians and shot, hitting one of the Cardassian's in the chest. The second one, realizing the communicator was harmless, shot at Archer before taking cover behind a tree. Archer fell back against the tree and transported away from the spot.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Memories changed like sun on water in his mind. He drifted across time, from the present to the past, seeing places and hearing voices long gone. It was cold sometimes, but most of the time it was warm and he was comfortable. And then he remembered the shooting in the mines, watching Cardassians fall left and right as he ran past them. He remembered being trapped behind a tree and lastly, the Cardassian aiming and shooting.

Archer opened his eyes. He wasn't in a forest any more. He was staring at the ceiling of Sickbay. It was quiet around him, only interrupted by the occasional whisper or the sound of someone walking past. Archer turned his head, staring at Petty Officer Marshall. The young man was in a biosuit, but the arm was removed and his upper arm to wrist was wrapped in gauze. There was a long cut from his temple down under his ear.

"You're awake."

Archer turned his head, finding Trip standing there. Archer looked past him at the several other crewmembers lying on bio-beds nearby

"We sorta run out of room in Sickbay, Captain. Couldn't give you a private room," Trip joked.

Archer started to sit up and grimaced when pain shot up his side into his shoulder and down into his hip.

"Lay still, Jonathan," Trip said in a very quiet voice, and then added in a louder voice, "You took a phaser hit to the gut and it's pretty nasty I'm told. Doc says you're in here for at least another two days. Then he's ordering you to your quarters for a week and if you don't obey, he'll claim medical authority and confine you there."

Archer looked up at Trip. Trip smiled, shrugging his eyebrows.

"Where are we?" Archer asked.

"We're back in neutral space again. About ten light years from those damned Cardassians and Varlikons."

Archer looked at Trip's arm that was resting in a sling.

"How are you?" Archer nodded toward his arm.

Trip looked at his arm. "Dislocated shoulder. It'll heal. I advise never letting them two aliens get their hands on ya though. They put a whole new meaning to torture."

"What did you tell them?"

"My name and rank."

Archer looked at his friend's face. "Trip. I'm serious. What did you tell them?"

"My name and my rank, sir. At least when I wasn't drugged I did. I don't know about the other times. T'Pol and Malcolm have been hurt too."

Archer looked at Trip. "Who's in command?"

"Sista. Doc said T'Pol will be released tomorrow and you know her. She'll make pretended she's alright and take command."

Archer smiled. "She's a good commander."

Trip smiled. "I know. But she has a nasty looking bump on her head."

"How many did we lose, Trip?"

Trip looked down. "Ten. T'Pol and Sista said we're lucky it was so few. Doesn't feel lucky."

"Who were they?"

"Quarter Master Benson; Ensigns Jacobs, O'Neal, Parsons and Davis; Lieutenants Harper, Karl, Dayton, Gibaldi, and Wakowski."

"What a loss," Archer whispered. "How many injured?"

"Just over forty. We set up med in two of the storage rooms to accommodate."

"Draft me a letter to send to Starfleet for their families, Trip. And get the report done."

"Will do, sir."

"What happened to Malcolm?"

"He was helping in engineering when a torpedo hit caused a relay to blow. Happened on our way out of Cardassian space."

"How is he?"

"Complaining that nothing's getting done in the armory."

Archer shook his head a little, smiling. "Give him a message for me."

"Sure."

"Tell him to ask her as soon as he's released and if he waits one minute after that I'm putting him on KP duty."

Trip smiled. "He gonna know what that means?"

"He'll know."

"I'll tell him. Get some rest. I'll check back later." Trip turned and left Archer's sight.

Archer closed his eyes, drifting back to the warm place he'd been in minutes.

#

Sista pressed the button outside of Malcolm's door and waited. It opened but he wasn't in the door. Sista slowly walked in, looking around the darkness.

"Shhh," Malcolm said and then put his hands over her eyes.

Sista smiled.

"Keep them closed for a moment," Malcolm whispered in Sista's ear. He kissed her cheek.

Sista laughed, keeping her eyes closed. She heard Malcolm move around her and then felt his hand on her left arm. His hand slid down her arm to her hand to her hand. He laced his fingers into hers, lifting her hand up.

"You can open them," Malcolm said.

Sista looked up at Malcolm, then around the room. Five candles cast dim light in the room.

"Will you marry me?" Malcolm said.

Sista looked up at him, then down at his open right hand and the ring lying in his palm. Sista looked up at him.

"Union for life?" Sista asked.

Malcolm nodded.

Sista smiled. "Ta...yes."

Malcolm slid the ring on her finger. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I love you," Malcolm whispered as he hugged her to him.

Sista hugged him back. "I love you too, Malcolm."

#

Archer sat the book in his hand on the bed beside him when the doorbell beeped.

"Come in."

Malcolm stepped in wearing a smile.

"You asked her?" Archer asked.

Malcolm nodded. "Yes, sir. She said yes."

Archer held out his hand. Malcolm walked up to the bed and shook his Captain's hand.

"Congratulations, Lieutenant. When is it going to be?"

"In two months, sir. We wanted to wait for you to be released to duty and tended to other matters from the battle beforehand."

"Thank you. Let me know what accommodations we need to make for the wedding and I'll make sure they happen."

"Thank you, sir." Malcolm turned and walked to the door. He stopped in the door, looking back at Archer. "And thank you for your encouragement, sir."

Archer watched the door close. "Any time, Lieutenant," Archer told the door.

Archer picked up his book and went back to reading. His other hand mindlessly began stroking Porthos as he read.


End file.
